Time turners, cats, boggarts, and three kids
by Aquamarine Rock Lion
Summary: When Albus finds out his class is doing boggarts, he has to safe himself by telling the truth.


I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Albus, a bored Slytherin, sat in his desk, waiting for class to end. Teddy could be a good D.A.D.A. teacher, at times. But today, he was boreing everybody to near-death. It was the middle of Albus's third year, only a few days after the Chrismas holidays. Albus remembered those holidays, really well. He went over Scorpius's house one day. Samantha Ferell was there too. She brought her cat. Albus didn't mind that cat that often, but now he hated it. Why? You'll find out soon enough.<p>

"Well, thats it for this class, can't wait untill next week. Boggarts, so bring some chocolate." He said as everybody left but one. Albus stayed because he can't face the boggart. He isn't sick, but he just can't!

"Professor." Albus started, not used to calling him Professor yet. "Please don't make me face the boggart."

"Why? Everybody else is, it's easy." Said Teddy.

"Yea, but, something happened the other day that changed it into something i think isn't good to see."

"What did it change to?" Asked Teddy.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. And i'll tell you why." Albus said. "I was over Scorpius Malfoy's house with Samantha and her cat.

* * *

><p>1 week ago<p>

Albus POV

We were just talking at the front. Samantha's cat must've ran off, because it came back with something in it's mouth.

"What's that?" Asked Scorpius. He grabbed it from the cat's mouth. "It's a clock!" That idiot! he thought it was a clock! So then, he started turning it, and I yelled at him, and took it away from him. Luckily Scorpius and I turned out looking completely different from our fathers in two years.

"That is a-" But that is all I got to say because we went back in time, twenty two years back in time. I put it in my pocket. It looked like we apparated here. When we stood up, there was four people there. Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and two people i didn't recgonise. I later found out one of them was named Peter Pettigrew and the other I actually did know, Luna Lovegood. They all noticed right away.

"Hello." Said Luna. I didn't reply, neither did Scorpius or Samantha. Bellatrix was shocked. She sapped back into focus.

"How did you get in here? How old are you? Tell me. NOW!" Bellatrix said. Now it was our turn to be speechless. "Not speaking, eh?" She grabbed Scorpius and Samantha. Put these two and Luna in the cellar. I'm going to have a talk with this one."

* * *

><p>In the cellar<p>

Samantha POV

They threw us in the cellar. Scorpius tried to go through the bars, but of course he isn't thin enough. Idiot. We turned around. "Hello." I said to Luna. "i'm Samantha, this is Scorpius."

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She said. A man came from the darkness.

"I'm Mr. Ollivander." He said. Scorpius said hi, but I went to the bars. Albus, how is he going to be when Bellatrix is done with this...'talk'.

* * *

><p>In the manor<p>

Albus POV

"Your going to tell me how you got here. You don't want to be hurt, do you." Bellatrix said while holding me on the wall. I couldn't tell her. I would destroy the past.

"I didn't mean to-" I started. She threw me to the ground.

"I said how! I gave you a chance! Now tell me or else!" She didn't wait for me to talk. "CRUCIO!" The pain was to much. I started screaming in pain. She laughed. I was crying in pain as she tortured me and enjoyed it. This woman was insain. Something wasn't right with her head, like Lysander Scamander. But Lysander was a kind kid. Bellatrix wasn't. She finnaly stopped. "Now tell me, how did you get here!" When I took the time to think of a name, she didn't. She punched me in the face, hard. She got up. She picked a vase up. She smashed it against me in fustration. She took her wand. "AVADA KED-" But she was stopped by a strange sound. It happened again.

I was just as confused on what the sound was, but i dared not to talk. She was about to kill me. Anything that might save me is great. She lowered he wand. It was snatchers who made the sound. They just got here. They walked in.

"Send this boy to azkaban. We have other problems." I was only there for a few more seconds as a random house elf grabbed me and appararated away. But I did see Draco and his father walk in.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Poor Albus! What's in for him at Azkaban? Will he make it? And what about Scorpius and Samantha? More chapters soon!<p> 


End file.
